<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Bogs and Frogs by needles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050359">Of Bogs and Frogs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/needles/pseuds/needles'>needles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bokuaka Detective drabbles [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:47:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/needles/pseuds/needles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's that time of year in the swamp, and the frogs are not the only ones feeling Spring Fever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bokuaka Detective drabbles [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Bogs and Frogs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I don’t know which smells worse Akaashi; one of your bodies or this swamp!” Bokuto complained, as he followed him knee deep through the stagnant green soup. When he’d been told they had a case in Florida he’d had visions of long sandy beaches, golf courses and cocktails. Not the Cypress swamps of the Everglades.</p>
<p>“It’s just rotting vegetation Bokuto san, recycling Nature’s way if you like. Putting back the nutrients into the ecosystem for the next generation.” Keiji said, forging ahead to where he had been told the remains lay snagged against the roots of a tall, semi-submerged Cypress.</p>
<p>“But does it have to stink?” Bokuto asked.</p>
<p>Keiji thought briefly, “Given the chemical processes involved and the resultant emission of methane and hydrogen sulphide gasses then yes, it is bound to be pungent.”</p>
<p>Bokuto scanned the water warily, the light was fading fast and they were now navigating by flashlight. Ripples in the water and the occasional plop told him the place was teeming with life, but what kind of life? “I know they said there were no alligators in here but I notice none of them are coming in here with us; they’re all waiting for the boat.” He said, his eyes flicking nervously about him.</p>
<p>“That’s because I asked them not to Bokuto san. I don’t want extra people stirring up the silt and…”</p>
<p>“…compromising your remains. Yeah I get it.”</p>
<p>“Anyway we’re here, see?” Keiji shone his flashlight at the base of a tree.</p>
<p>“Ugh!”</p>
<p>Keiji shrugged. “Well since she’s been eaten by scavengers as well as the effects of normal decomposition, she’s hardly likely to look at her best is she?”</p>
<p>Bokuto narrowed his eyes at him, “Was that an attempt at humour Akaashi Sensei?”</p>
<p>“I thought I’d try and cheer you up Bokuto san, oh and the fact that even this much of her remains is an indication that there are no alligators here.”</p>
<p>“I suppose that’s something.”</p>
<p>“The swamp doesn’t seem to suit you Bokuto san?”</p>
<p>“Smells, heat, water, mud, never ending bugs,” he swatted away several mosquitoes, “what’s not to like Akaashi?” He agreed scathingly.</p>
<p>Keiji grinned up at him, “That’s more like it Bokuto san.” </p>
<p>“You said ‘she’, it’s female then?”</p>
<p>“Yes the mastoid process and general absence of robusticity in the skull make that clear. I imagine once the rest of the remains are visible the pelvis will confirm it. I’d put her age at twenty five to thirty from the teeth.”</p>
<p>“So if there are no alligators what’s eating her Akaashi?”</p>
<p>“Very good Bokuto san, now you’re entering into the spirit of this.”</p>
<p>“It wasn’t a joke Akaashi.”</p>
<p>“Oh? Well, probably crabs, but it could be a variety of small invertebrates and fish.”</p>
<p>“How long has she been here?”</p>
<p>“Between 2 and 4 weeks, she’s mostly just connective tissue and bones now.”</p>
<p>“Any suggestions for cause of death?”</p>
<p>“There is a substantial fracture of the right parietal bone just above the right orbit.”</p>
<p>“Bashed on the head over the right eye. Suggests a left handed assailant.”</p>
<p>“Assuming that turns out to be cause of death, you know I hate speculating Bokuto san,” Keiji said rising to his feet. “I wonder how long it’s going to be before that boat gets here to remove the body?”</p>
<p>Bokuto glanced at his watch, “Probably another half hour. Delightful, stuck in the middle of a swamp in the dark with a dead body, what a way to spend your evening.”</p>
<p>“At least we’re dry,” Keiji said gesturing at the chest high waders they were both wearing.</p>
<p>Bokuto grinned,” True though I’m not sure green rubber is quite my forte. Suits you though Akaashi.” </p>
<p>Suddenly from close behind them came a series of loud, resonant bass notes sounding like "rumm, rumm, rumm” gradually getting louder.</p>
<p>“What the hell is that?” Bokuto almost jumped out of his waders as he swung the flashlight around to scan the water behind him.</p>
<p>Keiji giggled, “Frogs.”</p>
<p>“Frogs? Frogs croak, that sounds like a cow or something.”</p>
<p>“Bokuto san, have you never heard a bullfrog before?”</p>
<p>“Not many of those in the city Akaashi.”</p>
<p>“It’s a male, listen, there he goes again.” </p>
<p>Sure enough the call began again and this time was echoed from several yards away by another, then another. Within a few minutes the swamp reverberated to the sound.</p>
<p>“So what’s he saying if you’re such an expert?” Bokuto finally settled his light on the original soloist, squatting on a pile of low floating vegetation.</p>
<p>“I’m conversant in many languages Bokuto san but bullfrog isn’t one of them. I do recall however that male frogs call as a means to attract a mate. Look,” Keiji pointed at a shape rippling through the water and a smaller frog hauled itself onto the singer’s stage. The two shuffled together.</p>
<p>“Bokuto, move your light, give the poor things a little privacy.”</p>
<p>“They’re only frogs Akaashi.”</p>
<p>“Nevertheless would you appreciate an audience if you were attempting to mate in a swamp?”</p>
<p>Bokuto swung the light back round. “Better Akaashi?”</p>
<p>“Thank you Bokuto san.”</p>
<p>They listened to the chorus of amphibians.</p>
<p>“They’re quite harmonious aren’t they?” Keiji smiled at the sound.</p>
<p>“Sounds like the place is full of them.”</p>
<p>“Well there probably aren’t many batrachophagus predators in this part of the swamp, no alligators and I didn’t see any storks’ nests here either. Altogether an excellent spot for frogs.”</p>
<p>“Akaashi stop talking like an encyclopaedia, any what predators?”</p>
<p>“Batrachophagus, it means frog eating.”</p>
<p>Bokuto smiled at him, “So with no floorshow what are we going to do while we wait, apart from listen to the amorous frogs?”</p>
<p>Keiji shook his head and shrugged, “I really have no idea.”</p>
<p>“None at all Akaashi?” He stepped a little closer. "Rumm, rumm, rumm,” he growled.</p>
<p>“Bokuto san what are you doing?” </p>
<p>“If it works for frogs I thought I’d try it myself.”</p>
<p>“Bokuto the frogs are trying to attract a mate, what are you trying to…..oh!”</p>
<p>Bokuto’s free hand cupped Keiji’s cheek, he was probably going to end up on his back in swamp water but it would be worth it. He tilted Keiji’s face up and kissed him lightly. When the expected explosion failed to materialise he kissed him again running his tongue along his bottom lip and to his delight Keiji granted him access, kissing him back ardently.</p>
<p>Suddenly a cry and the noise of an outboard motor broke the spell and they pulled apart just as a searchlight swung round and caught them in its beam. The recovery team had arrived.</p>
<p>Keiji switched back into business mode and Bokuto watched as he supervised the recovery of the remains. At one point he glanced across at Keiji and a smile reassured him that he wasn’t brushing their kiss aside, just postponing things until his job was done. He smiled back to let him know he understood.</p>
<p>After another hour the remains were safely on board and on their way back to dry land. There was no room on the boat for them so they were faced with wading back through the water the way they had come. This time Bokuto didn’t mind at all.</p>
<p>Taking Keiji by the hand he led the way. The frogs, silenced for a time by the noisy disturbance, began to call once more and their somewhat slow and frequently interrupted passage back was accompanied by a loud and enthusiastic chorus.</p>
<p>Finally back ashore they removed their waterproofs and clambered back into the SUV.</p>
<p>“Akaashi I’m starving.” As if to emphasise the point his stomach rumbled, almost as loud as the frogs.</p>
<p>Keiji laughed, “Well I did hear there’s an excellent French restaurant in town, I wondered if you’d like to go there. You could sample the frog’s legs.”</p>
<p>“Akaashi, how could you suggest such a thing after tonight?” he said shocked. He looked at his face; Keiji really should never take up poker he thought. “You’re trying to wind me up aren’t you Akaashi?” </p>
<p>“It worked didn’t it?” He chuckled. “Actually I thought we could stay in and order room service tonight.”</p>
<p>Bokuto gave him another lingering kiss, “Sounds good to me Akaashi.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>